Conservasquid
Conservasquid is an episode of the spinoff series Back To Squidville. It aired August 17th, 2019 and is the 3rd season 1 episode. Cast * Squidward * Tom * Tyler (debut) Story The episode begins with Squidward playing his clarinet and Tom walks into his room. "Oh, hi Tom," Squidward says, "how are you?" "Oh, im doing fine," Tom says. "I picked up some of your favorite at the store: canned bread," he says, and gives Squidward some canned bread. "Wow, thanks so much, Tom," Squidward gleefully says as he grabs the can. "No problem. Hey, I see you're playing your clarinet," says Tom. "Huh? Oh, yeah. right now, I'm just practicing" says Squidward. "Practicing what," Tom asks. "Just a song," Squidward replies. They both hear a truck outside and go out to see. "Wow, a moving truck," says Squidward. "I wonder who'll be moving in," says Tom. Out steps a Squid with a box in his hands. "Hello. My name is Squidward," Squidward says. "Move out of my way, I've got some unpacking to do," says the Squid. Squidward notices a pin on the Squid's shirt saying "Joe Urchin 2020." So, uh, i see you're a supporter of Joe Urchin," says Squidward. "Yes, i am! Bernie Flounder is a damn liberal idiot," the squid replies, "Urchin will truly make Bikini Bottom great." "Oh, uh, i'm a supporter of Bernie myself," says Squidward. "GET THE (dolphin noise) OUT OF MY WAY, LIBERAL SCUM," says the Squid as he shoves Squidward out of the way. "Rude," Squidward says. "So uh, we never caught your name," says Tom. "What's it to you," the squid replies back. "Well, uh, mine is Tom," says Tom. "Mine is Tyler. Get out of my way," the Squid says back. "Nice to meet you, Tyler," says Squidward. "Shut up liberal," says Tyler back as he walks in his new house. "What a rude piece of," Squidward says but is cut off by Tyler, who says "I said shut up liberal!" Cut to Squidward and Tom inside Squidward's house."Man, what a barnacle head," says Squidward. "Yeah, but it's best if we just ignore him," says Tom. "I'm just gonna play my clarinet," Squidward says back. As Squidward is about to play his clarinet, he hears Tyler next door saying "Bernie is a commie," and Squidward tries to play his clarinet again, but is interrupted when Tyler says "Flounder is a commie." Squidward angrily tries again but is interrupted by Tyler screaming "URCHIN 2020" over and over again. Squidward says "THAT'S IS" and walks to his window, opens it, and screams to Tyler "WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR 2 SECONDS," but Tyler opens his window and says "EAT THIS, LIBERAL SCUM," and throws a shoe at Squidward. Tom sees Squidward with a shoe in his mouth and says "man, is this guy aggressive." Squidward spits the shoe out and says "I can't take much more of this!" Cut to Squidward trying to do multiple activities such as buying groceries, taking a jog, swimming and sleeping, but is constantly getting interrupted/bothered by Tyler spouting insults at Squidward, such as "GET OUT OF HERE LIBERAL SCUM," "MY GRANDMA COULD RUN FASTER," "WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO SWIM," and "YOU SNORE TOO LOUD!" Squidward walks into his home very angrily, and Tom asks "what's wrong," and Squidward replies "IT'S THAT STUPID IDIOT TOM! HE JUST WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" "You should just go and tell him to leave you alone," Tom suggests, but Squidward says "if I did, he'd probably just shout right-wing garbage at me like he always does."Well you should do it anyway," Tom says. "I dunno. His incredibly right-wing points get me angry every time I hear them," says Squidward. "Just tune them out or something," Tom suggests. Squidward says "ok, I'll try and storms out the door. Squidward angrily and hesitantly walks to Tyler's door and knocks on it. Tyler opens the door and says "who is it- oh God," and Squidward says "listen, Tyler, im really getting tired of you spewing right-wing points at me whenever i try to do anything," and Tyler replies "maybe I wouldn't do it if you weren't so left-wing." "Listen here, i don't care if Im left-wing or whatever, but im asking YOU to stop pestering ME," Squidward angrily says. "First you stop bugging ME about YOUR left-wing points," Tyler angrily replies. '"FIRST YOU LEAVE ME- listen, can we agree to just leave eachother alone," asks Squidward. "Deal, but if you bug me ever again, you're dead," Tyler says and shakes Squidwards hand and slams the door. "That went well, says Squidward as he goes inside his house, but Tyler throws a Molotov into his house. Squidward screams "TYLER!!!" and the episode ends. Trivia * This episode aired the same day the previous episode did. * The names "Joe Urchin" and "Bernie Flounder" parody the names of 2020 presidential candidates Joe Biden and Bernie Sanders, respectively. Category:2019 Episodes Category:Back to Squidville Category:Locknloaded23 Category:2019 Transcripts